firefandomcom-20200223-history
Brampton Fire and Emergency Services
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 201 - 8 Rutherford Rd. South Built 1973 :Pumper 201 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable (1500/600/30F) :Squad 201 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable (1050/500) (SN#C062946) :Air/Light 201 - 2000 GMC C8500 / Dependable Fire Station No. 202 - 280 Bramalea Road Built 1985, relocated from 52 Bramalea Rd :Pumper 202 - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1050/500/35F) (SN#407220) :Aerial 202 - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (1750/200/95' platform) (SN#128165) :Technical Rescue 202 - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable Fire Station No. 203 - 425 Chrysler Dr. Built 1974 :Squad 203 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable pump (1050/500/20F) (SN#C069838) :Squad 253 (Spare) - 1997 E-One Cyclone / Superior rescue pump (1050/500) (SN#SE 1710) Fire Station No. 204 - 657 Queen St. West Built 1977 :Pumper 204 - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1050/500/35F) (SN#404130) :Aerial 204 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II (2113/260/20F/95' tower) :Hazmat 204 - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable Fire Station No. 205 - 95 Sandalwood Pkwy. Built 1980 :Pumper 205 - 2002 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1050/500/25F) (SN#M02-13767) :Squad 205 - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1050/500/35F) Fire Station No. 206 - 7880 Hurontario St. Built 1985 :Pumper 206 - 2004 Spartan Metro Star FF / Smeal (1050/500/35F) (SN)#405130 :Squad 206 - 1998 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1050/600) (SN#SE 1972) Fire Station No. 207 - 75 Vodden St. East Built 1989 :Aerial 207 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1500/420/75') (SN#132041) :Pumper 255 (Spare) - 1990 E-One Hurricane/American Eagle (1250/500) (SN#7775) :Parade truck - 1927 Lafrance pump Fire Station No. 208 - 120 Fernforest Dr. Built 1995 :Aerial 208 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1500/420/75') (SN#130863 / SE 3646) :Command 208 - 2003 Freightliner MT55 / Dependable/PK Bodies Fire Station No. 209 - 2691 Sandalwood Pkwy. East Built 2001 :Pumper 209 - 2011 Spartan / Dependable pump (1250/500/30F) :Tanker 209 - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (-/2000) :Squad 251 (Spare) - 1996 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1050/500) (SN#SE 1578) Fire Station No. 210 - 10530 Creditview Rd. Built 2002 :Pumper 210 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable (1500/600/30F) :Aerial 210 - 2002 American Lafrance Eagle 148 / Hub (1250/500/65' Telesqurt) (SN#3025-838) :Aerial 258 (Spare) - 1992 E-One Hurricane (1250/500/75') (SN#9505) Fire Station No. 211 - 10797 The Gore Rd. Construction tenders called in August 2012, completion 2013 A Squad is to be ordered for the station Fire Station No. 212 - 8220 Mississauga Rd. Built 2010 :Pumper 212 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/524/25F) (SN#2508) :Rehab 201 - 2003 Ford E550 / Dependable/PK Bodies :Pumper 252 (Spare) - 1990 E-One Hurricane/American Eagle (1250/500) (SN#7735) Fire Station No. 213 - 4075 Ebenezer Rd. Built 2003 :Aerial 213 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/75') (SN#129483 / SE 3464) :Aerial 257 (Spare) - 1992 E-One Hurricane (1250/500/75') (SN#9506) Training apparatus :2001 Freightliner FL80 / Hub/American Lafrance pump (1050/1000) :2001 Freightliner FL80 / Hub/American Lafrance pump (1050/1000) Assignment unknown :2003 E-One Typhoon / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 2904) :Aerial 254 '(Spare) - 2002 E-One Cyclone II (1050/200/100') (SN#125113 / SE 2739) :'Pumper 259 (Spare) - 2001 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1050/500/25F) (SN#P329-1050-500-01) :Pumper 252 (Spare) - 1990 E-One Hurricane/American Eagle (1250/500) (SN#7734) On order *'Two' 2012 Spartan Metrostar/Dependable rescue pumpers (squads). Retired apparatus :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/500/75') (SN#9504) :1990 E-One Hurricane / American Eagle pumper (1250/500) (SN#7736) (Sold to Bridgetown Volunteer Fire Department) :1989 Chevrolet Kodiak / Betten hazmat (Peel Region Hazmat) :1989 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/500/85' rearmount) :1985 International Cargostar / Dependable/1974 King pumper (840/500/50' telesqurt) (Sold to Lawrencetown and District Fire Department) :1985 International S1800 / Dependable pumper (625/500) :1984 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Oro-Medonte Township Fire and Emergency Services) :1984 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/500) :1984 International S1900 / Dependable pumper (625/400) :1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (1050/75' rearmount boom) (Sold to Huntsville Fire Department (Ontario) :1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Oro-Medonte Township Fire and Emergency Services) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (1050/100' midship) :1981 ITAS Mobile Home command :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1980 International CO / 1971 King pumper (1050/500) :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1978 International / Dependable tanker (250/2000) :1978 Ford L / Dependable tanker (250/2000) :1973 Ford C / King pumper (840/500/50' telesqurt) :1971 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/?) :1971 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/500) :1966 Ford C / King quint (840/250/100' midship) (Sold to Listowel Fire Department) :1963 Thibault AWIT quint (840/200/100' midship) :1958 Dodge D500 / King pumper Future changes * A new headquarters will be built at Queen Street West and Kimbark Drive. This hall will replace Station 204, but when opened, will be designated 201. The present Station 201 may become the Maintenance Division and may be designated Station 204. After over a year and half in the design development and working drawing phase, the Architect (Francesco Alaimo Architect Inc.) was advised by City Staff in April 2010 to put the project "on hold". *A new training centre is under construction as of late 2010. It is located on Chrysler Drive and will eventually include a new Station 203. External links *Brampton Fire & Emergency Services *Brampton Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 1068) Category:Peel Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus